


Wouldn't It Be Funny?

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a prankster, Day 6 Fake Dating, It does not go as planned, Kenma is jealous, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo enables him, Light Angst, M/M, What else is new, kuroo is oblivious, mostly jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo plot a prank on their friends. Kuroo is not prepared for Kenma's reaction.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Wouldn't It Be Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Back at it for day 6 of KuroKen Week 2020 with some fake dating! So glad for all the love on my Days 4 & 5 combo fic. I hope you enjoy this one too!

“Bro, I just had the BEST idea.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and smirked to mirror Bokuto’s mischievous grin. “You always do.”

The excitable wing spiker bounced on the balls of his feet as he moved in front of the dark-haired boy. “Ok, so you know how we do this every Sunday?”

 _This_ was stopping for ice cream together on their way home from cram school. Ice cream that was currently dripping over Bokuto’s hand as he waved it about without a care. “Uh huh.”

He tilted his head towards Kuroo and waggled his eyebrows. “It’s a bit like a date, don’t you think?”

Kuroo howled with laughter, wrapping his free hand about his waist while trying to keep his own ice cream from falling. “Are you asking me out, Bo?”

“Bro, what if we _pretend_ that we’re secretly dating?” He raised a finger and pointed it between them. “It’ll be _hilarious_!”

“It would,” Kuroo agreed, “if we could be convincing enough. Akaashi and Kenma are super perceptive. They’ll see through us right away.”

Bokuto waved his hand dismissively. “Akaashi doesn’t pay that close attention to us.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “And Kenma is more interested in his games anyway.” He licked the base of the cone to stem the dripping on his hand.

Kuroo looked at his own cone and got an idea. “Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he listened to Kuroo’s plan, laughing boisterously at the simple genius of it. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

Kuroo held his phone out in front of them as Bokuto draped an arm around his shoulders, holding his ice cream out away from Kuroo’s Nekoma jacket. As Kuroo pushed the capture button, Bokuto planted a cold, wet kiss to his cheek. They giggled as they admired the photo, two smiling idiots with ice creams in hand, looking absolutely like a real couple. “Yeah, that’s goin on IG.” Kuroo tagged Bokuto in the photo and posted it with the caption “Ice cream always tastes better with the bf ;)”

“Sick, bro.”

“This is gonna be a riot.”

By the time they finished their desserts and cleaned up, their phones were blowing up.

 **Konoha** : There’s no way this is real.

 **Yaku** : You guys are joking, right?

 **Lev** : OMG CONGRATS SENPAI

 **Yukie** : Kaori you owe me 2000 yen!

 **Komi** : Wait, since when?

 **Yamamoto** : Get it Captain! I believe in you!

 **Washio** : This is going to be fun.

The replies were all variations of disbelief and congratulations. Friends from other schools commented, too. Kuroo and Bokuto had a great time replying as they walked, insisting that it was no joke and they were very much smitten with one another. “How long do you think we can pull this off?” Bokuto asked as they approached the junction where they would go their separate ways.

“Well, at least until our practice match on Wednesday, probably.”

Bokuto made a show of being distraught at their parting. “How will I go three days without seeing your beautiful face?” he opined.

Kuroo blew him a kiss. “Just dream of me, babe.”

They descended into cackles and howls once more before waving goodnight.

Kuroo kept checking the comments on the photo and the texts flooding his notifications as he walked. If it was gonna be like that all night, he would have to mute it. He was surprised by the silence from one person in particular, though.

He scrolled down through his messages until he found his conversation with Kenma. It had gotten buried under all the reactions to his and Bo’s fake announcement. He sent him a quick text to let him know he was almost home.

 **Kenma** : I’m tired.

Kuroo blinked at the curt reply. That was weird.

 **Kuroo** : Not feeling well?

 **Kenma** : Something like that.

 **Kuroo** : I’ll bring you some medicine.

 **Kenma** : I’d rather just go to bed.

Ok that was definitely weird. He never told Kuroo no.

 **Kuroo** : Too late. I’m already here.

Kuroo greeted Kenma’s parents as he entered. “How’s Kenma?” he asked.

“He’s up in his room as usual, Tettchan,” his mother said with a warm smile. “How was class?”

“It was good.” He slipped into the guest slippers and hung his jacket on the hook. “He’s ok? He said he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh?” Kozume-san furrowed her brows. “He didn’t say anything.”

Kuroo gave her an encouraging smile. “I’ll go check on him, then. Maybe he’s just tired.” She nodded and Kuroo frowned once he was out of her line of sight. Kenma wouldn’t have lied to his mother. Had he lied to Kuroo?

He knocked softly on the door. “Hey kitten, it’s me.” A soft rustling told him that Kenma was burrowing into his comforter. He sighed. Sick or not, something was wrong. He entered the darkened room and found the button on the small desk lamp.

Kenma grunted at the small pool of light, but Kuroo could at least see his small form more clearly. “You didn’t tell your mom you’re not feeling well?”

“It’s nothing,” he deflected.

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed. Kenma pulled away from him, not quite recoiling but not _not_ recoiling either. “Kenma, what’s going on?”

His phone vibrated in his pocket again. He grumbled as he pulled it out to silence the notifications.

“Why aren’t you at Bokuto’s?” Kenma’s voice was small and tight. His eyes were just visible over the top of his blanket, the dim light catching and reflecting the gold back at him. They were flashing with anger.

Kuroo flinched. He hadn’t seen Kenma that mad since they pushed back the release date of Kingdom Hearts 3 for a second time. “Why would I go to Bo’s?” he asked, playing the ignorant fool.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. Kuroo began to sweat under that scrutinizing stare. He knew. He knew they were faking it. He was gonna blow their whole cover and the game would be over before it’d begun. Kenma sat up abruptly, throwing the cover off him and almost unseating Kuroo. “You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

Kuroo blinked. That was not the reaction he was expecting. “Well, I mean, it was Bo’s idea, and it seemed like a good one, at the time.”

“How long?” Kenma was gritting his teeth.

“Wha-?”

“How long have you been keeping this a secret?” The younger boy buried his face in his hands with a sigh. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it. I’m such an idiot.”

Kuroo was thoroughly confused now. Had they actually fooled Kenma? And he was _mad_ at them for it? “Kenma, you’re not-“

Kenma swatted his outstretched hand away. It sent a jolt straight to the pit of his stomach. Kenma had _never_ rejected him before. “If you can’t even do me the kindness of telling me you have a secret boyfriend, then I don’t even want you here.”

Kuroo’s heart clenched. This was not what he wanted. Kenma won’t look at him. He never thought there’d be a day where Kenma wouldn’t look at him. He sighed. “I didn’t tell you, because it’s not true.” Kenma’s eyes flickered towards him.

“I was starting to say, that it was Bo’s idea to tell everyone we were a thing, because we have our post-cram school ritual every Sunday. He joked that it was like we were secretly dating and thought it’d be fun to convince everyone it was true.”

The tension started to fade from Kenma’s shoulders. “That photo?”

Kuroo shrugged. “That was my idea. Seemed the fastest way to convince everyone.”

Kenma shook his head. “You guys are idiots.” Kuroo grinned. “Don’t get smiley with me, I’m still mad at you.” He said so, but the edge was gone from him.

Kuroo took the opening and tackled him into a hug. “Guess I’ll just have to hug you until you love me again.”

Kenma yelped in protest and tried to squirm out of Kuroo’s arms, but the taller boy had him firmly wrapped up. After a couple minutes of struggling, Kenma gave in with a sigh against Kuroo’s chest. “You are _so_ embarrassing.”

“Still your best friend though?”

Kenma huffed. “Yeah. I guess.”

A wave of relief washed over him. He couldn’t believe he’d almost lost his best friend over a dumb prank. He pressed his lips against the young setter’s hair. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Kenma relaxed against him and he knew he’d been forgiven.

-

 **Bokuto** : Akaashi threatened to never toss to me again if we don’t come clean about that post. o（ｉДｉ）o

 **Kuroo** : Yeah… Kenma eviscerated me too. Guess the game is up.

They spent the rest of the week making it up to all their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo just have such chaotic energy this is 100% something they would do without thinking how it'd effect their (not) boyfriends. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this week! There's still one day left but I've yet to come up with an idea for it so we'll just have to see. 
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a kudos, comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjapsaz)!


End file.
